The life of Addy Winchester
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Sister fic/ sister au. When Sam and Dean find out they have a little sister they learn her life isn't as happy as theirs was. Teaching her the ways of the Winchester's may turn out to be difficult especially when they are looking for there father. Secrets will be revealed and promises will be made. Set during season one and onwards. Please note this is a work in process. Rated Teen


**This is short because I may or may not be continuing based on feedback and my motives. Constructive criticism is welcomed but hate will be deleted. it is set is season one before the Winchester's find John and there will be three main povs, Dean's, Sam's and Addison's. **

**Remember I don't own anything you recognise I'm just borrowing for your entertainment. I do however own Addison.**

* * *

**Dean's pov:**

"Sam she can't stay with us!" I shouted at my younger brother. We were dangerous and he knew it. "She deserves a normal life."  
"No, she deserves a family and believe it or not Dean we are her family. We are her brothers and it is my job, if not both of ours, to protect her! Do you really want her to be thrown from foster home to foster home?" Sam was right and I knew it. I wanted to hate her but I couldn't I mean it's not her fault dad slept with her mom after my moms death. I nodded my head signalling to Sam that she could stay with us.

A few minutes later he returned with the girl. She still hadn't spoken a word to us. We got a call from the girls friend on dad's phone saying that he was in custody of her if her mom and step dad died so it seemed we were responsible for her. The friend said that the girl was in shock and she found dads number in the emergency contacts. The girl had a few bruises I was pretty sure weren't from fighting and her body was hunched over as if it was in her to protect herself. I shrugged it off as we piled into my baby the girls friend had informed me and Sam that she was badly beaten and watched her parents murdered.

The girl was already asleep a surprise since I was blasting my music much to Sam's annoyance. I turned it off so I could talk to Sam.  
"Has she spoken yet I mean she hasn't even told us her name." Sam shook his head and the girl spoke up. Maybe she couldn't sleep with two strangers with her, I wouldn't be able to

"Addy. My name's. Full name Addison May Winchester." The girl spoke to us for the first time. "Any questions just ask. Oh and sorry for ignoring you before I was a little out of it." Addy had a sarcastic undertone to her voice but she seemed to be joyful despite the recent trauma.

"Alright how old are you?" Sam asked the first question. I was wondering how old she was too. I mean she looks like she's thirteen but acts like she's sixteen.

"15 born May 23rd 1998, being 5ft makes you look a little younger and I have a baby face. My turn, what do you guys do exactly?" I thought Addy knew what we did. Maybe she's more cut of than me and Sam thought.

"We hunt. Demons, ghosts and every other son of a bitch. Do you have any family?

"Let's see parents are dead. Grandparents dead. No uncles or aunts. Other than that you and Sam. Sorry. What's gonna happen about school?"  
Addy's voice trembled a little at grandparents but there didn't seem to be any grief for her parents. She looked down at her lap apologetically before quickly looking back up.

"You'll go to which ever one is convenient for the state we are in at the time or I will homeschool you. Have you ever met dad?" Sam told her that he went to Stanford and asked the question we both wanted to know the answer to.

"No as far as I'm aware it was always me, the bitch and the stepmonster. What is he like?" And that's why she doesn't care about the death. Obviously they aren't as good as we thought they were. I feel bad that dad never visited her though, I mean is she even trained?

"Sometimes he acts like a drill sergeant, sometimes he acts like a father should. You'll meet him sooner or later. Why do you say the bitch and the stepmonster?"  
Sam's eyes showed a hint of sadness and guilt but trust Sam to get sentimental in the first 5 minutes.

"Mom was never there for me, I practically looked after myself, maybe you can relate in that aspect but when she was home... You know it doesn't matter anymore she's dead. Can I go back to sleep?" Addy brushed off the mistake hiding it under the rug. I noticed it as I usually do that but I let her off this time. She looked like she hadn't sleep in a while anyway.

"Okay, we'll wake you up when we get there." Sam smiled at her then returned to facing the front. He continued to read books about lore whilst I started to hum some Metallica.

"Thanks." She turned away so that me and sam couldn't see her face. Me and Sam turned to each other, he gave me the '_Something is wrong with Addy and we have to help her_' Bitchface and I gave the '_She'll talk when she's ready_' shrug.

Two hours, a Led Zeppelin album and a gas stop later. We were at Bobby's in hopes that she could stay here and train whilst me and Sam looked for dad. We woke up our new little sister and made our way to Bobby's door.


End file.
